


Going For A Spin

by Holtzmann1998



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: Erin Gilbert is working late trying to clear up some clutter on her desk. Jillian Holtzmann climbs into the second story window to look for the keys to Ecto-2 because climbing though the window is 'easier' than walking through the door.





	Going For A Spin

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for my long absence. College has taken it's toll on me. I go back to school soon and I'm also getting my wisdom teeth out the same day I go back to school so I'm not sure when I'll be posting again, but I promise that I haven't forgotten about my other stories or all of you!

The firehouse was quiet. Patty, Abby, and Holtzmann had already left for the day and Kevin hadn’t even shown up for work. The only person left was Erin, who was sitting in the dark room with only the lamp on her desk for light and music playing quietly through a small Bluetooth in her ear for noise.

Erin was listening to a slow and sad waltz as she looked through some papers on her cluttered desk. She hated clutter, especially when the clutter resided on her desk. Sure, Abby had told her that the firehouse would always be cluttered, but even Holtzmann had managed to straighten up her little corner of the firehouse. And that bothered Erin. She hoped the music would help calm her anxiety, but it didn’t. The waltz was slow, played only by a piano. If anything, it was making Erin more depressed than she already was but she couldn’t make herself turn the music off. 

“This is from two weeks ago; I can’t believe I let it sit here so long!” Erin scolded herself out loud as she read a document from a bust she and the other girls did. It was documentation of a class three entity at a local museum. It was a spirit tied to an object that had been donated to the museum. “I wonder what I would be tied to, if anything, if I died,” Erin mumbled as she got up from her desk and went to put the document in the correct file by Patty’s desk. Patty kept all the records, Abby dug through them, Erin organized them, and Holtzmann wasn’t allowed to touch them because she would burn them or turn them into paper airplanes.

“I’d say an envelope. One of those business ones fancy business people carry around.” A voice said, causing Erin to jump and yelp as she took her Bluetooth out of her ear. She spun around towards the sound to see a figure climbing in a window that Erin knew she had closed when everyone left. Erin stared at the figure as it maneuvered around the room. She looked around for something to defend herself with but found nothing of real use besides some pens. The figure walked towards Abby’s desk and flipped a switch on the wall. The room was bathed in light. Erin blinked in the brightness.

“Holtzmann?” Erin looked at the blonde. “What are you doing here? And why did you climb in the window instead of using the door?”

“It wasn’t as fun.” The blonde smirked. “Plus I lost my key and the window seemed easier.”

“So it was easier to climb in the locked second story window than to knock on the door and wait for me to open it?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Holtzmann shrugged as she walked to her workstation. “I wanted to check on something.” She began rummaging in her drawers.

“What are you looking for?” Erin asked, walking towards Holtzmann. She was relieved to have some company, even more so knowing that Jillian Holtzmann was that company.

“The keys to the Ecto-2. There’s this really hot girl and I want to take her for a spin to try to impress her.” Holtzmann smirked. Erin’s heart fell.

“You shouldn’t be using work vehicles for non-work reasons,” Erin said flatly, trying to hide her disappointment. Of course Jillian Holtzmann had a date. She could charm anyone or anything. Patty had a boyfriend, Abby had her work, and now Jillian had a girlfriend. Erin was the only one with nothing, she hadn’t even worked up the courage to get a cat yet and it hurt.

“I built the bike, so I can do what I please with it.” Holtzmann smiled as she continued to dig in the drawer. 

“But we as a company pay for the gas and you built it during work hours on work property. If it were for personal use you would have to take the logo off of it and pay for the parts you used to build it and….” Erin trailed off knowing Holtzmann had stopped listening before she even started talking. “I’m going to finish my work,” Erin said to no one as she walked back to her desk. For the next few moments, she tried to ignore Holtzmann being a tornado in the firehouse, rummaging through desks and drawers, overturning chairs, and uprooting a potted plant Erin had grown fond of. 

“I found it!” A dirt-covered Holtzmann grinned as she held up the keys to the motorcycle.

“Where was it?” Erin asked disinterestedly as she continued to read another document she had come across.

“It was in the fake plant by the window.”

“We don’t have fake plants.” Erin sighed, knowing she’d be at the firehouse even later than she wanted to be to clean up Holtzmann’s mess.

“We might want to get some; they’re so much more practical. Plus the plastic they’re made of could be useful.”

“I’m not the person to ask about getting fake plants, Jillian.”

“No, but I do have a question for you,” Holtzmann said as she tried not to grin too widely. Erin put her papers down and looked at Holtzmann. The blonde held out the keys to the motorcycle. “Want to go for a ride?”


End file.
